The Black Key to My Heart
by KaceyEnrie
Summary: Adriane, a vampire, is forced to move to Illinois with her mother. She immediately makes friends and trouble. will there be a love interest between her another vampire at school? What'll happen when she decides to confront the school freakshow? Werewolf


**Chapter One: **

**Clean sidewalks by Day, **

**Dark Alleys by Night**

**When I woke up all I could see were blank white walls. No pictures, no mirrors, absolutely nothing. It was time, time to move. Today was the day, and I could never have been more nervous.**** Mom and I were moving to Chicago. She had got a better job offer, M****om****'****s motto ****"****More money, bigger house****"****. So, we****'****ll be living in a pent house just looking over navy pier. The school is just a 30 minute drive away.**

**As we pack both Mom****'****s and my car I frantically keep asking myself **_**"**__**what if they don**__**'**__**t like me at this new school? What if I don**__**'**__**t fit in?**__**"**_** While mom****was on the phone with her new boss I started to****gather the rest of the boxes into the back of my car to kill some****time. Mom hung up the phone and barely shot me a glance. **

"**Now honey, do you think you can stay behind me while driving up there?****" ****Typical mother, She always underestimated me like I was some little kid.**

"**Yes mom. I****'****m perfectly capable of keeping myself from getting distracted****"**** I said while trying to swat away a bug. **_**Damn bug.**_**Mom ****simultaneously coughed at me.**

"**Oh com****'****n, this is completely different. Did you see the size of that thing? It was like **_**monstrous**_**.****"**

"**Okay, well I****'****m going to give you the GPS just in case.****" ****I painted a fake smile on my face that was a little on the cocky edge as well. I'm the kind of person that would purposely get lost just to mess with your head.**

**Then we were off. The roads so wide, so long I couldn****'****t help but to get bored to easily. So, I started blasting my music. **

**13 Hours later****……****..**

**After listening to the same CD over and over again the time sure did pass. ****"****CRRR! Houston, we have arrived. CRRR,****over****"****. I said to myself holding an imaginary walkie-talkie to my mouth. I saw mom give me a dirty look in front of me. I gave her my famous I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look.**

**The city was absolutely beautiful. The water****in navy pier was so clear and bright greenish blue you could see right to the bottom. As we entered****our pent house, my mother and I just couldn****'****t help but to go **_**"**__**WOAH**__**"**_**.**

**The view- the decoration- the furniture- everything was absolutely perfect and like nothing I****'****ve lived in before. It was all just absolutely exquisite. The modern touches to the Victorian style house made it feel like some kind of museum, but a cool one.****The**** white walls with the espresso floors****made the place look classy, but the punches of color from the random****accessories really brought everything together perfectly.**

**After an hour we had already unloaded everything and put it all where it needed to be. We added that extra touch of us it needed.**

**As I woke up the next day I couldn****'****t help but to think **_**"**__**Oh god, this auto be fun**__**"**__**.**_** I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. It was one of those ones that gradually got faster and faster and it absolutely annoyed the hell out of me.**

**I got up and angrily****found my way to my massive bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I was completely horrified! Wearing grey sweats and a black baggy T-shirt, I looked like tra****sh.****And my hair- oh my god!! **_**My hair!**_** It was a complete mess; my waves were just a little too wavy. I quickly brushed and straightened my hair back to its normal perfection without any hassle, my bangs just touching the tip of my lashes and my hair down right above the end of my chest. I added small touches of blush to my cheeks the normal mascara and eyeliner. Then, I got on some skinny jeans and my cowgirl boots that cut off just a little bit before my knees. I got on a light brown tee and a dark brown V-neck****sweater over. I put in my skull earrings and a bracelet I made when I was 6 or 7, and I was ready for school. **

**I grabbed a protein bar and was out the door. On the way to the prissy elevator, I dragged my feet across the floor being too lazy to completely pick them up. I passed a couple neighbors who did nothing ****but give me dirty looks. It was almost like I could read their mind. I knew they were probably thinking "**_**Damn teenagers!**_**" I could do nothing in return but to act like****I noticed nothing and continued my way down the hall.**

**It seemed like the elevator ride took forever. ****"****Com****'****n I have school you piece of crap. Go faster!****"**** I banged on the door out of complete frustration. I loved the new house and all, but couldn't a hotel like this at least afford a faster elevator! I turned around and found myself surprised when I realized I was****completely oblivious****to the little girl behind me with eyes so wid****e open.**

"**You should try anger management.****"**** The little girl said as she skipped off the elevator, she looked like one of those creepy American girl dolls you know you can****'****t have in your room because you can feel their evil glare watching you while you sleep. I walked out to my 2010 camaro and hopped in. It took me half an hour to get there; I had to leave early before I could hit traffic. I went at least 80 MPH. What can I say? I like speed. I parked in the first parking spot I saw, not too far from the school but also not so close, but well enough. **

**Before I got out I noticed everyone staring at me. I got out and almost immediately a group of 2 girls and 2 guys came up to me and started talking like we were best friends.**

"**Hey Girl how are you? I****'****m Mitch.****"**

**He was quite skinny but still toned had the cutest face in the world but something told me he was gay. His hair wasn****'****t**** too long but not too short at all, it was a more ginger like color and he had the prettiest green eyes.**

"**Okay that car is totally beast, and I****'****m Jenn, and just in case you****'****re wondering Mitch isn****'****t**** gay.****"**

**I giggled. This girl, Jenn, Her hair was long, black, and curly, her eyes were bright green.**

"**Hi. I****'****m Adriane.****"**

"**Mmmm Adriane, such a beautiful name.****"**

**Mitch testing his pick up lines giving me a glare, smiling and shaking his head.**

"**Mitch lay off, I****'****m Jake and this is Tessa.****"**

**He gestured over to the girl still staring at my car. Jake definitely muscle but not gross muscle and had perfect straight and white teeth. He was absolutely beautiful but I could tell he just wasn****'****t**** my type. Tessa carrying her books, she was kindda short just a couple inches shorter than me, her hair was definitely average length and a dark brown with just a hint of red in her hair. Tessa walked over to introduce herself.**

"**Hi. I****'****m Tessa but you can call me Tess. I love math; do you love math? I****'****m straight A****'****s in that class. Sorry I****'****m talking so much, I usually talk a lot when I****'****m nervous. I get nervous around new people.****"**

**She smiled awkwardly and walked away to hide behind Jake. **

**When we walked through the front doors I bumped into someone who smelled like dirt. I crinkled my nose and let out a slight sneeze. He didn****'****t**** even say sorry. He just walked away with his hood up staring at the concrete. **

"**Who was that?****"**** I said in an angered tone.**

"**That is Brady Stifedire****"**** Jenn said as she shot a disgusted glance in his direction.**

"**He is more of the outcast in the school, He sits alone at lunch, doesn****'****t**** talk to anyone and its rumored he has tattoos all down his right arm. That****'****s**** why he always wears a sweatshirt.****"**** Mitch said with a smile on his face. He seemed glad not to be the only odd one of the school****'****s student.**

**The day past by quick, Though I wasn****'****t**** expecting for Mitch to shoot spit balls on my back, I walked around the school almost 2 hours before noticing. I guess I underestimated him because I never thought he****'****d be the pranking type. To get him back I locked him in the gym closet with expired food products from the cafeteria. **

**Jake made me let him out when his puke came out from under the door. Jenn, Tess and I couldn****'****t**** stop laughing. I****'****d only known these people for 8 hours and already we were best friends. Mitch forgave me when he got to go home for the day. ****"**_**Lucky Bastard**__**"**_

**When the last bell of the day made my ears ring like wind chimes on a windy day my new friends walked me to my car and watched me drive off. I let out some exhaust to give Jake some satisfaction. I looked in my rear mirror and saw Jake with the biggest smile on his face.**

**I got caught up in traffic on the way home. When I took a closer look I could see the teenager in front of me staring at me through his mirror. He started honking the horn and flexing his muscles out the window. **

**A smile stretched across my face when I pressed my horn it started singing ****"****Move Bitch get out da****'**** way, get out da****'**** way bitch, get out da****'**** way.****"**

**His smile quickly turned into a frown as he let me drive up next to him he started hitting on his exhaust wanting to race. I smiled and turn towards the open road. When the light turned green I pressed down on the gas and left him in the dust. I was moving approximately 95 mph. I looked back and could see the look on his face it was one of those Oh-my-Damn- where****'****d-she-go looks, with his jaw dropped. I smirked back at him.**

**By the time I was about 10 miles from my house my car broke down, right next to the darkest alley I****'****ve seen. I was scared but I pulled over to the curb as long as I still had some power left in the car. I got out and popped the hood. When I open the hood smoke came flowing out like steam from straightening hair when it****'****s still wet. I heard whispers coming from the dark alley. I couldn****'****t find anything wrong with the car.**

"**Hey baby, want to come play some beer pong?****"**

**I shivered at the sound of his voice.**

"**I don****'****t**** think she heard you.****"**** His friend said.**

"**Should I say it louder?****"**

**I thought back to when the bell rang between Spanish and history. Jenn and I were on watch patrol for some cute guys.**

"_**We should come up for saying we can say to each other when we see a druggie, a hot guy and a douche bag.**__**"**__** Jenn said with a smile on her face.**_

"_**Ok, when we see a douche bag we**__**'**__**ll say where the hell did you get a bag of popcorn? Sound cool?**__**"**__** I said laughing**_

"_**When we see a hot guy we**__**'**__**ll say QUICK!! I need a sharpened pencil at____ o**__**'**__**clock!**__**"**__** I laughed hysterically, Jenn laughed with me.**_

"_**Those two are so great but now what do we say for a druggie?**__**"**_

"_**I**__**'**__**m not sure. Wait a minute it will come to us.**__**"**_

_**Mitch came running down the hall towards us. **_

"_**Oh my god, Guys look at this stuffed elephant**__**'**__**s butt! It has hairs!! Lots of them.**__**"**_

_**Mitch shoved the elephant**__**'**__**s butt in my face. **_

"_**Are you on crack?**__**"**_

_**I said while pushing away the elephant and I quickly turned my head to Jenn and we both started laughing so hard our sides started to hurt.**_

"_**So, it**__**'**__**s the**__** elephant butt has hairs and lots of them?**__**"**__** Jenn said with the biggest smile I**__**'**__**d seen on her all day.**_

"_**I guess so.**__**"**_

_**Mitch looked at us like we were nuts. The bell rang and we walked to history together.**_

**I shook my head back into reality, and I laughed at my thoughts.**

"**You think we****'****re funny?****"**** one of them said in an angered tone.**

**I laughed again and hopped back into my car.**

**I turned my key several times before it started. **_**"**__**Note to self: Avoid the dark alleys.**__**"**_


End file.
